The Firework Show
by riizahawkeye
Summary: John and Dave decide to go the neighborhood firework show together. John has something in mind for later but Dave ends up giving him the surprise of his life.


**Yeah I'm a day late but it was just too tempting to write some very cliche johndave. This is really short but I really wanted to write it. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

John reached with slightly shaky hands towards the ice cream cone being handed to him by the vendor at the stand. He quickly thanked him as he turned back to Dave waiting for him with his own chocolate cone. John got strawberry ice cream just because he thought that if he got vanilla he might seem boring.

Him and Dave began wandering around the crowded fields filled with people in a sea of red, white, and blue. The Fourth of July fireworks were always one of John's favorite events ever since he could remember. Today was different though as he walked around with one of his closest friends. He had pledged to himself before he arrived that tonight would be the night that he finally manned up and told Dave how he truly felt. Not with words though, just with something simple during the actual show.

Right now the sun was setting and the sky was lit brilliant shades of orange and pink and it brought a smile to John's face. He hadn't realized that he had stopped walking until Dave's hand was in his face waving back and forth. He jumped back to attention as he was staring directly at his own reflection in Dave's glasses.

"Quit zoning out. I don't wanna lose you in this bigass crowd." Dave said nonchalantly before turning away and putting his hands into his jean pockets and continuing to walk.

"Uh, sorry. It's just a really pretty sunset." John mumbled in apology feeling a little embarrassed. He really didn't want to mess this up and make things awkward now. He was starting to doubt his plan would work. If Dave didn't feel the same way it would just be uncomfortable between the two of them. He pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind as he continued to walk along side Dave.

They idly chatted as they walked and made stupid jokes that made the both of them giggle. This was the times that John loved. Just casually hanging out and seeing Dave relaxed and smiling made John want to smile too. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do later but for now he knew that even if he chickened out he was still having fun just being here with Dave.

The two of them finished up their ice cream and continued to slowly stroll along just walking in large circles around the grassy fields since there was nothing better to do. John kept monitoring the sunset waiting for it to be dark. Part of him wanted to the sun to set quicker so that he could get this over with but another part of him wasn't sure if he was ready. There was only a small sliver of light over the horizon now and John knew that it was almost time. He took a deep breath and turned to Dave.

"Hey do you think we should get to our seats now? The show is gonna start soon." Dave looked towards the sunset with John and nodded.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." Dave said cutting through the people and heading straight towards their blanket. John was glad that his father let them set up away from him and go somewhere else so he wouldn't be hovering over the two of them. They found Dave's bright red blanket laid out with their belongings on it.

They sat next to each other at a comfortable distance and John started to get really nervous. The butterflies were piling up in his stomach. Maybe he should try holding his hand first instead of just randomly kissing him? That sounded like a better plan. Hand holding wasn't as nerve-wracking as kissing anyways. Dave sat there casually with his knees loosely tucked in and his arms resting on his knees. John sat back and rested on his arms and just watched Dave. Normally Dave's presence would calm his nerves but now it was just making things worse. They were now surrounded by darkness and the fireworks were going to start any second now. The two of them weren't saying anything but the silence wasn't an awkward one. Peaceful was a better word to describe it.

His attention was brought towards the sky as the first stream of light fired into the sky and exploded with a startling boom into white sparks that rained down and disappeared. John sat forward more so that he was right next to Dave.

Fireworks continued to fly into the sky and explode as people on the ground were captivated by the beauty of them. John dared to peek beside him and look at Dave. He could see the reflection of the fireworks in his glasses and he could swear there was a small smirk on his face. John had gotten used to Dave not being the type of person to show his emotions but he knew him all too well and had an easy read on him. He could tell Dave was enjoying himself and was content with the show in the sky.

John took a deep breath of the humid air around them as his heart raced. Now was his only chance and he needed to take it. He looked down at the blanked and saw that Dave's hand was right there waiting for him. John put his hand rather close to Dave's on the blanket and took another nervous breath. He bit his lip as he carefully slipped his hand into Dave's and immediately looked towards the sky as he felt his face flush.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dave turn towards him a little surprised and then he smiled. A big genuine smile that John had never seen before besides Dave's usual small smirk. John's heart raced faster than ever before as Dave looked back towards the fireworks and John felt a small squeeze as Dave didn't let go. He was okay with this? Did he want this? There were so many questions running through John's mind so he continued to stare at the colors exploding in the sky.

The finale began as several fireworks were shot in the air at once and they just kept coming as the sky was illuminated with colors. The booms rattled through his bones and echoed off the nearby mountains so that the entire town could hear them and John was content with everything that happened that night. The last firework boomed and all that was left was a massive cloud of smoke in the sky where the fireworks used to be.

John was startled when he felt a hand on his chin which made him turn towards Dave and before he could think Dave's lips were on his. At first he was so startled he didn't react but then he leaned into the kiss and gave it everything he had. Although it was only a few seconds, they were the best few seconds of John's life and he smiled as they pulled away. The two rested their foreheads together and Dave smiled just like he had before and it made John's insides turn and he found himself smiling too.

"Happy Fourth of July." Dave said quietly with a breathy laugh at the end.

"Happy Fourth of July." John said back and continued to smile as him and Dave kissed again and they both felt happier than they ever had.


End file.
